


Sun&Moon

by Mirytie



Category: Chrno Crusade, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Academy Fusion, Chrono Crusade & Vampire Academy, Chrono Crusade - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirytie/pseuds/Mirytie
Summary: What is Rosette's first mission after come back?Why do they have to go to the Cross Academy?Vampires and Demons might not get along well.





	1. If it feels good

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and sorry for my English.  
> I know it's bad, but I hope the story is good enough.

“I won’t make you go” he said “You know that I’m not the one making you go.”  
She looked at the little light that was coming through the locked door. It was the 5th time he was trying to assure her that he wasn’t the one asking her to leave.  
“Then tell them to back away” she said in a monotone voice.  
“I will” from the other side of the door, the boy sounded desperate “So please, just get out of that room.”  
Silence. Just silence. Since the day they came back, that was the only answer to his pleas.  
With tears in his eyes, he slided to the floor and lowered his head. “Please…”  
Inside, she looked at the light once again and closed her eyes immediately. She couldn’t bear the sun. Not after what happened.  
They shouldn’t have brought her back.  
…  
The boy went to the woman who asked the girl to get out and shook his head.  
“When will she come out of that damn room?” the woman said, a little mad.  
“Do you even have the right to say that?” asked the boy “You were the one that brought us back, like we were toys that you fixed.”  
“She’s precious to us” the woman said “Too precious to be gone.”  
“Just leave her alone, for now” he said, turning his back to the woman.  
“She has been in that room for two weeks, now” the woman said “She has to come out!”  
He put his end in the necklace around his neck. The necklace that shouldn’t have been brought back with her.  
“She’s fine” he left before the woman had the time to say anything else.  
The truth was that she already got out of the room many times, when the sun disappeared from the sky. Of course, no one knew that and he intended to keep it that way until she was ready to leave during the day.  
Screw the mission. Just screw it all.  
If he wasn’t able to protect her before, he would surely do that now, giving her a normal life. Or at least, the life she deserved.  
He put his hand back in the necklace. That thing…he would never give to her again. No matter how many times she asked for it.  
Once, she even said that she would try to get out during the day, if he returned the necklace to her.  
But, even if really wanted to hug her again, that would never happen.  
He looked at the full moon and had a cold shiver through his skin. The full moon was his weakness, as the sun was hers.  
But he put up with it and went to see her.  
As usual, she was standing still, with her eyes closed, feeling the breeze of the night. Her complexion exactly the same was it was before. All the curves of her body, as his own, were truly the spit image of before…there was no difference.  
No difference, he thought, looking at the bandages around her wrists. However, when after seeing it, he turned his head immediately. That was the true reason behind their comeback.  
Not because she, herself, was precious, but because that was important.  
She was precious to him, but he could never admit, even to himself, that he was actually happy about that. How could he think something so cruel, when she looked so miserable?  
…  
That night, he had that dream again.  
That sweet nightmare, always remembering her taste. How he was able to consume her without hesitation. How he almost smiled when she gave him permission to “eat” her as he pleased.  
Every time he had that dream, he woke up with a devilish smile in his face, remind him what he truly was and could never escape from that. No matter how much he tried.  
He looked at the neckless resting in the little table beside the bed and tried to break it again but, as usual, nothing happened.  
That neckless, was even crueler than him.  
However, that woman, was the most cruel being he ever met in his existence. He discovered that when, after breakfast, he was called and saw the girl, out of the room, during the day, with the neckless around her neck.  
“You entered my room” he said, in a scary low and calm voice.  
“We made sure that you weren’t there” said the woman, like if that justified what she had done.  
“That neckless isn’t hers” he said, pointing to it. However, the girl was still smiling.  
That annoying smile that made him happy.  
“She agreed to leave the room, as long as she had the neckless” the woman said, happy with that “She even agreed to think about thinking on going…”  
“We’re not going anywhere” he said, cutting her phrase “Give me the neckless.”  
Her smile disappeared “I won’t do that. But I decided to go on the mission. With, or without you.”  
He saw the woman smile and he truly wanted to kill her. “I’m going with you” he muttered, making her smile again.  
In the end, his priority was to protect her with his life.  
That was his mission.  
“So, you know all the details, right?” asked the woman.  
“Yes” they said at the same time.  
…  
The teacher pointed to the girl wearing the uniform of the Japanese Academy.  
“So, this is the new student that will join us, from now on” the teacher said “Please, be nice to her” the teacher looked at the girl “Care to introduce yourself?”  
With a big smile, she bowed “My name is Rosette. Is nice to meet you.”  
At the same time in the night class, the director was introducing the boy, who didn’t look happy at all. Just like all the students in the classroom.  
“He will stay here for a while” the director said “Eventually though, he will go to the day class. So, don’t get used to having him here.  
His attempt of making the atmosphere better was useless. “Can you introduce yourself.”  
There wasn’t any smile in his face when he spoke “My name is Chrono. Leave me alone and I will the same.”  
The director sighed “Please, get along.”  
Chrono looked at the window, covered with black curtains. That was like that damn room. The color of that lifeless clock around Rosette’s neck.  
He sighed too. He really wanted to see her.


	2. If It Tastes Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After smelling Rosette's blood, what will the vampires do?  
> Zero, that is in the day class, might not be able to control the urge to taste her.

By now, Yuuki was almost programed to worry about every little change around her. That was the reason why, even though all her classmates were happily talking to the new girl, there was endless questions in her head.  
Questions like, why was she there in the middle of the year? Why was she wearing a winter uniform when it was so hot? Why didn’t their teacher warn them about the impending arrival of a new student? Why was Zero looking at her like if he wanted to eat her alive?  
And what the hell was the neckless she had around her neckless?  
However, even though she wanted to ask all that questions, it was her protective side that won over her curious side so, she went to the girl, smiled and introduced herself. Her friends told the new girl that she was the right person to go to in that kind of situation, so she and the girl ended up eating alone together.  
The girl – Rosette – gave her all the basic information about herself and about that situation. Or at least the lies that she was ordered to tell.  
Of course, that didn’t answer any of Yuuki questions, but she couldn’t ask her.  
“So…you know that your friend isn’t human, right?” Rosette asked, surprising Yuuki “You don’t know? Is it a secret?”  
Yuuki turned pale, seeing how so naturally the girl in front of her talked about such a sensitive subject. To begin with, how did she know that Zero wasn’t human?  
“I really advise you to not keep a secret like that. It can be tiresome” Rosette said.  
Yuuki was about to say something but, when she opened her mouth, Rosette looked up and started to wave energetically, scaring her. So, it was with a sigh of relief when she saw the boy with an apple in his hand, approach and sit beside Rosette.  
The relief was immediately replaced by shock when she saw the white uniform he was wearing.  
“So, you are really in the night class” Rosette closed her eyes “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault and it will be just for a while” Chrono lean against Rosette to mumble in her ear “Are you okay?”  
That move made Yuuki blush, since she wasn’t used to see such scenes. And, since they weren’t paying her any attention, she coughed.  
“So, your friend is in the night class” Yuuki said, when they looked at her “That why you know Zero isn’t human.”  
“Not at all” said Rosette, shrugging her shoulders “What does one thing have to do with the other?” Chrono leaned again and, after some seconds, she had an expression of surprise “Oh! I see. So, your friend is a vampire.”  
“Rosette, you shouldn’t about that like that” warned Chrono “She might not like it.”  
“It’s fine. I’m just not used to it” Yuuki said with a smile “But, if you are in the night class, that means you are a vampire, too.”  
Somehow, Chrono didn’t like that kind of comparison, almost as much as he didn’t like Rosette revealing so easily to people what he was. However, about the last, he couldn’t do anything about. His life was hers. It was what he decided long ago. Even before their return.  
That’s why he didn’t say anything when he saw in her face she was about to tell that girl what he was.  
“Of course he isn’t” Rosette laughed at the idea, making Yuuki frown “He’s a demon.”  
“What…”  
And there was the fear Chrono tried to avoid at any cost. In her face, in her voice. For brief moments, he thought Yuuki wouldn’t be like the others, since she already socializes with ‘monsters’, but it was the same.  
“I know, right?” said Rosette, not recognizing the fear in Yuuki’s face “He doesn’t look like it. But he thinks this form is more appropriated to be by my side.”  
Chrono sighed and got up “I’m going back.”  
“Already?” asked Rosette, sadly.  
“Yes” Chrono answered, smiling at her “To begin with, I only came here because the director wanted to talk alone with one of the vampires.”  
“Okay” Rosette smiled, too “See you later.”  
“Are you two…dating?” asked Yuuki, carefully.  
Rosette’s smile turned into a sad one “I wonder why you think that.”  
“Aren’t you afraid?” asked Yuuki, seeing Rosette sigh “I mean, I was too when I first discovered that Zero was a vampire. Aren’t demons…”  
“Scarier? More dangerous? Definitely stronger…at least Chrono is, I think” Rosette looked at Yuuki “It’s not like I ever asked him to use his power to compare strengths.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to offend you.”  
“It’s fine. I know how people see demons” said Rosette “They have horns and eat people. I understand. But Chrono isn’t like that. I trust him with my life.”  
“But…he never hurt you?” asked Yuuki, seeing Rosette look at her weird necklace.  
“Not without consent”  
Of course, that only raised more question inside Yuuki’s head but, seeing Rosette looking so miserable, she didn’t want to continue. She was sure of one thing, though: they were in love with each other, but something weird was stopping them from being with each other.  
Also, she was almost sure the vampire Chrono was referring to was Kaname-senpai.  
“Yuuki”  
She looked at Zero that approached the table, while she was thinking.  
“I need to talk to you” he asked.  
She looked at him for some seconds and stood up. He was probably hungry. Probably because of the “new blood” around him. It was better to get him away from her. Rosette thought that demons were scarier than vampires but, the truth was that she never saw a vampire angry or worse, hungry, before.  
However, when Yuuki was about to go with Zero, when Rosette stood up.  
“I’m going with you.”  
At that moment, Chrono, that was about to enter the night class quarters, stopped, looked back and drop the apple.  
…  
Kuon was talking to Kaname for about an hour and they didn’t reach a conclusion, yet.  
“No matter what you think or want, he’ll stay in the Cross Academy for some time” said Kuon, finally “He’s friend is already in the day class.”  
“You already said all that” Kaname said “But you forgot to tell me the real reason for the monster to be here.”  
“Careful with your words, Kaname” warned Kuon “He’s your superior.”  
“Like hell he is” Kaname smiled “Even if he looked older than me, he would still be younger than me.”  
“He is older than you, Kaname” Kuon said, with a serious expression. One that Kaname had never seen before “You better him with respect and, more importantly, carefully. We can’t have him get out of control in Academy.”  
In the same moment he ended the sentence, Kuon felt the ground tremble and looked at Kaname with another expression that the vampire had never seen before. True fear.  
“Kaname” said Kuon “I think I’ll need all the help you can gather.”  
On the other side of the Academy, Chrono, with his consciousness sleeping out, Zero with blood in his lips and an unconscious Rosette in his arms. Yuuki, that was just coming back too, looked at the scene and her heart almost stopped.  
“Zero, what did you do?” asked Yuuki, with tears in her eyes.  
Some minutes before  
While Chrono was calmly going back to the canteen, Rosette was behind Yuuki, with a mad Zero in front of the two.  
Yuuki sighed, underestimating the situation. “I need to go to the bathroom. Just wait here for a while, Zero.”  
Rosette waited until Yuuki was out of there to look at Zero “Are you going to hurt Yuuki?”  
“You’re bleeding” said Zero, ignoring the question “I can smell it.”  
“Is that why you’re like that?” asked Rosette, seeing Zero adverting his eyes “If that’s so, than it’s my fault.”  
And Rosette didn’t want loose anyone else or get people hurt because of her. That why she took her hair away from her neck and looked at Zero.  
“I don’t really know how this works” Rosette said “Just make sure you don’t damage the neckless.”  
For Zero, that was too much. Since she was offering, there was no reason to deny it. It was what he thought in that moment, even though, inside his heart, he knew it was wrong. He was just…so hungry. And her blood smelled so good.  
Just a sip to taste. He really wanted to do that but, after tasting it, he couldn’t stop. In fact, even after she fainted, he didn’t stop. Zero only stopped when he felt the floor shaking and after, he saw the red eyes in front of him.  
Even if he wanted to explain, Zero truly believed it wouldn’t help at all.


End file.
